Shown the Light
by MESUME-MEGITSUNE
Summary: A one shot story it has ideas of Wish and Inuyasha... kind of just read and review


DISCLAIMER!!!- I DON'T own Fruits Basket so you can't sue me u  
  
"Shown the Light"  
"Nobody understands me! Nobody! Why don't you all just go away and leave me alone!" Korona Stormed out of the kitchen and out of the house. Hatori Souma, along with two of his cousins, Ayame and Shigure, sat at the table, speechless, staring at their morning coffee.  
"Get a job, he says. Work in my doctor office, he says!" Korona murmured to herself. She then turned to the direction of home and howled holding back tears, "It's easy for you because you only go to your zodiac form when hugged by the opposite sex! But you change back! I'm stuck with these inu (dog) ears and bush tail ALL the time! All because my idiot parents had to fall in love, break the Code of the Heavens and get married!"  
Just as Korona turned around, Hatsaharu Souma was standing there gaping at her as if she was below par on a moonless night. When the poor girl saw the fixed gaze on Haru's face, she couldn't help but give in to her fear and pain and let the tears flood out her already red eyes. Korona tumbled to the ground and blubbered into her hands.  
"Why? Why is everything on my life a mess!? Why do my parents have to be in love?" Haru walked over to the sobbing half –demon and gently put his arm around her shoulder so as not to change, but still be able to comfort the poor girl.  
"It's not your fault, Korona, you can't be flustered with your mother and father just because they fell in love." Haru tried to calmly explain.  
"But they went behind not only God's back but the Devil's too! Mom is an angel and Dad is a demon. By the Code of Heaven, that's illegal! If that wasn't bad enough, to top it off, they hid on Earth and left me with some stranger that I have no right to be with, I never see them, my own parents and I've never lived at my real home!" Korona said hastily. "And now, thanks to them, I'm stuck looking I'm part animal for the rest of my life because my Dad's genes are more prominent in me."  
Haru tried to think of something to say in reply to Korona's denseness for not seeing what her life is really like and what she has. "Why can't she see what she has right in front of her; that at least she can have human contact, still has her friends and some guys think the ears and tail are really cute. I know all the males in the Souma clan do.", Haru thought to himself. Haru helped Korona stand and they finished the walk to school. When they arrived the two were greeted by Yuki Souma, who was the closest person in Korona's life, and Momiji Souma.  
"Hey, you two are late getting here. What took you so long?" the rabbit in the zodiac, Momiji asked.  
"Oh! Umm, I fell and Haru helped me, that's all." Korona waved her hand as if to say it was nothing to worry about. "Well, if you're that late just from falling, then maybe you should have gone to Hatori..." Yuki was cut off by Korona, "NO! I'm fine now. Don't bother him about it. I live with him and he will figure it our any how, either way, until then don't stress." With this being said Korona left the three boys and ran around the corner into the breeze way. The boys stood there in solemn silence for a second or two while Yuki suddenly realized that Korona looked as if she had cried earlier that morning. Yuki dropped everything and ran after the girl. Haru picked up Yuki's books and laughed.  
"Wh... what's so funny Hatsaharu?" the curious Momiji asked.  
"Nothing, just the way that Yuki acts when Korona is involved. That boy will do anything to help her, you know. I actually saw him hug her once just so he could change into his mouse form just to make her smile when she failed a mid-term." Hatsaharu stood up holding Yuki's school books. In the breezeway, Yuki caught up with Korona, who was blushing in embarrassment; Yuki took notice of this also and commented.  
"What's wrong? There is no reason for you to be blushing about, it's just me"  
"It's the fact that you came after me, I guess. After I ran off and all, you know." Korona turned away feeling her face burn redder.  
"Don't be embarrassed about it, I couldn't let you run off, after I - - I realized that you had been crying. What happened, what made even you, the emotionless Korona cry?" Yuki put a hand on his young friend's shoulder. Korona's eyes widened and she yet again felt her face burn brighter, "N- No-Nothing! I'm fine, re-really" Korona whipped around and pulled Yuki's hand off her shoulder, then the bell rang.  
"Well, umm, I'm gonna be late for first period. See you after school!" Korona didn't waste another precious second and darted off down the hall, yearning to get to her class and away from any Soumas that are in the school. When she arrived to class her friend Eddie approached her and started playing with her ears.  
"Must we go through this every morning, Duck-tape Boy?" she sighed rather melancholy. "Hey, I could play with you tail." Eddie tugged on the wolf demon's snow white tail. "Oh, I almost forgot, I made your duck-tape collar and leash." Eddie pulled out the blue and black items and Korona's eyes lit up and she opened her hand, ready to put them on. Her collar was more or less a chocker with a clasp on the back on a hoop for a leash; her leash was long and could hook to her collar by means of a clasp, on the other end was a hoop for some one to hold on to her, but Korona decide to tie it around her belt loop instead. "Thanks Eddie!" the wolf girl beamed.  
The day went on and slowly the harsh cruelty Korona displayed this morning to her guardian set in. "How could I have said such words. I know that I became one with the moment but never the less. What did they think of me after I said that to them, to the people that have raised me and loved me since I was born with out a second thought? I have been distancing myself a lot more as of lately too; oh what have I've done! You went to far this time Korona." She reluctantly decided that she wasn't going to go home when school ended. She wasn't exactly sure where she would go because she had no where to go, however, in the mindset she was in, after what was said this morning she couldn't face the inhabitants of the place she calls home.  
  
When school let out she hid in the bathroom, knowing that the only girl she had to worry about is Tohru; and she was on the other side of the school. When the halls quieted down and she was positive the Soumas went on home without her she emerged from her time being safe heaven. Korona walked out side and very much to her dismay found that it was raining. Korona took a deep breath and started to march out into the down pour, she still had yet to figure out where she was going to go so she simply just followed her feet. Korona became much like a zombie; she appeared to be in a trance. If you had seen her you would have thought she was a mindless corpse. Korona tripped and laid in the mud puddle that was in the path, still deep in thought that was honestly nothing, she just wasn't there. There was a strike of lightening and a clap of thunder, it wasn't until this happened that Korona was 'brought back to life'. She sat up and was coated in mud and shards of grass. "Where am I? What happened?" needless to say the shaken Korona was a little frightened. The wolf girl looked around and started to cry and hit her hands on the soft wet ground, "Why can't I ever get away!" she screamed. Korona pulled herself together and looked at her watch.  
"Its 4:28, Hatori is usually getting off work now. He'll be home soon and see that I'm not there and call Shigure and everyone will be looking for me. I better start going somewhere else" Korona looked around at her surroundings again; the garden that Yuki and Tohru manage that is down the path from Shigure's. She got up and set back out on a journey, after an hour or so she found herself honestly in the middle of nowhere, as she looked around she saw nothing of familiarity to her eyes, all she saw were trees, bushes, shrubs and well, more trees; there was nothing around her at all, it just seemed like the trees went on forever. Korona had finally given up and just lunged herself to the ground crying.  
"What am I doing? I know nothing about being out by myself! All I am is lost and what if I can't find a way back; am I going to be stuck out here the rest of my life? I WANT HATORI AND YUKI!!" the crying Korona screamed. Suddenly her ears twitched and she looked up, she had heard the voice of her English teacher, Mr. Sakura. Korona was a teacher pet in the class and always stayed after school to help him, he always called the girls in the class Hun, and she knew she could go to him. She heaved herself up from the ground and sprinted off in the direction she heard his voice. There was an opening up ahead so when she thought she saw Mr. Sakura she yelled out to him, he turned around and looked flabbergasted as he saw his star student running up to him looking just like she hadn't been inside since school let out; which she hadn't. "Korona? What are you doing out here!? Haven't you been home? Hatori has to be a wreck by now. Come on inside Hun, I'll call Hatori." She followed him inside and he gave her a towel and a cup of hot green tea. After about fifteen minutes she heard Hatori pull up in the drive way and come to the door. When Mr. Sakura let him in and Hatori saw his ward he ran over and had to stop himself before he had hugged her and Mr. Sakura found out about the Souma's family curse with the Chinese Zodiac.  
"What are you doing? Why didn't you come home? Did something happen to you on the way home or at school?" Hatori talked to fast it was terribly hard to make out a single word he said, except Korona had heard this many of times so she heard every bit. She didn't even have to look at him to know how worried he had been and still was, if she looked in the dragon's eyes the intensity of emotion would be so heart-wrenching that she would be able to do anything but cry and say sorry. Hatori's eyes always brought out emotion in people when he was upset like this because you saw his raw feelings.  
"Hatori, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't go home." Korona whispered, "After this morning in the kitchen I couldn't go home, not after I was so cruel to you, Shigure and Ayame. I completely ignored all of your feelings and thought about myself; I felt so bad and embarrassed. I was scared that you would hate me for what I said."  
"Korona," Hatori softly said gliding Korona's gaze up to his and brushing hair out of her face, "I could never hate you, they could never hate you; none of the Souma's could. Everyone has moments or days like that; it's just part of growing up. Also, I understand why you said it; you've been under so much stress since you were little because of the way you look, you haven't been able to do anything a normal teenager could and should do, and with your parents the way they are and never seeing them except once every other blue moon adds to it. Don't worry though Kora-san (Korona's pet name with Hatori) I don't hate you and I never will."  
"But I was so mean, and with you and the rest of the Souma's being cursed, I had no right to say that." Korona choked out. Hatori sighed and his eyes went soft, "Korona, we can't be mad at you about that, the curse is what it is; a curse. You have nothing to do with us being cursed, what you said doesn't bother us with that. Just remember one thing okay; you will always be able to have human contact of any kind, the Souma's on the other hand may never unless someone finds a way to lift the curse. Never forget what you have and how much more you have to come." Korona started to smile as she realized that she hadn't hurt the people that she cares about and knowing that she isn't as bad off and misunderstood as she thought; now she knows that her home is with the Souma's and Hatori to be precise, there is no reason to run off. "Can we go home now, Tori-san?" Korona bubbled. "Yes we can, tell Mr. Sakura thank you and that you're going home."  
Korona ran into the kitchen and explained to Mr. Sakura that she was leaving and gave her up most thanks to him. When Korona arrived home she saw everyone in the Soumas waiting for Hatori to come home with her safe and sound; as she walked in the door she was bombarded. When she opened her eyes she saw clouds of smoke along with a cow, mouse, rabbit, dog and snake among the mist. Kagura, Kisa, Rin and Tohru didn't let her get up either they all stayed attached to her. Korona cried again because she had no clue she was cared about this much. She went up stairs, got a hot shower and dry clothes, then went back downstairs and had a loving dinner with her family in her home.

so do you like it, I hope so, well this is it.... just a one shot thing. PLZ REVIEW


End file.
